Bookstore
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: A bookstore was the last place he expected to run into him, especially since he jsut went in there to get out of the rain.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is based off of the word **bookstore** from my story **Words of Their Lives**.

* * *

><p>The rain started without warning. Just minutes before the sky was blue and clear, then a sudden downpour. Noah Puckerman ran into the first shop he saw to escape the cold rainfall and hopefully save his new briefcase from being ruined.<p>

Noah looked around upon entering to see that he was in a small, cozy bookstore. Since he was stuck there until the rainfall stopped, or at least slowed, he decided to look around.

He was only looking for a few minutes when he bumped into another person; spilling the books they were holding everywhere.

"Shit, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." He said, frantically trying to pick up the other persons books.

"It's okay; I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." Noah knew that voice. He didn't know how, but he knew that voice.

Noah stood up to hand the other man his books, still wondering about that voice, when his eyes met the ones that still haunted his dreams. He almost dropped the books once more, but caught them just in time and handed them over, still mesmerized by those eyes, his eyes.

"Thank you."

He turned to leave when Noah stopped him.

"I'm sorry, this may sound a little odd, but is your name Kurt Hummel."

The man looked at him, wondering who this man was and why he knew his name. "Yes…" he said, warily.

"Hey, um… It's Noah…" Kurt still looked a confused, wondering how this man knew him. "Noah Puckerman, from high school…"

"Oh, Hi! It's been, what? Six years?" Kurt smiled at his former classmate.

"About. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. Do you have time to catch up or are you in a rush?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Considering the monsoon outside, I've got time. Come here, they have these comfy chairs in the back."

Noah followed after Kurt, not believing that this was happening.

"Noah Puckerman, what have you been up to? I mean a suit and briefcase? I have to know." Kurt sat, legs crossed, waiting for the answer.

"After high school I went to live with my aunt and went to school by her. She helped me straighten a lot of things out and I she got me a job at her work, just an office job, but I'm still taking night classes. What about you? Last I heard you were in New York with Blaine and Rachel. What are you doing in Chicago?"

"I was there for awhile. But, my dad got sick again so I took a year off and went back to Lima. When he got better I went back to New York and it just wasn't the same and I just found myself here. I've been in a few shows and I do plan to go back to New York one day, Broadway and all that."

"So… Are you still with Blaine?" Noah tried to sound casual, just barely managing to.

"No. We broke up, like, the first month at school. It just wasn't working anymore. We are still good friends, but we just didn't flow together after awhile. I am sadly single at the moment." Kurt chuckled. "What about you? Any ladies for the Puckasaurus?"

"Wow, no one's called me that in a long time. I'm single as well, I got out of a relationship about two months ago, I think. I thought sleeping with other people was something we were not supposed to do and he did not agree with me. I guess its karma."

Kurt nodded knowingly. "That su- did you say he? As is a man?"

"I figured you would catch that." Puck smirked. "Yes, a man."

"Since when is the ladies man of Lima gay?"

"I'm bi, I just was not about to announce that at McKinley. You know what happened there, I was not about to get in trouble for beating the shit out of someone because they couldn't handle me being bi."

"I always thought there was something about you." Kurt smiled and poked Noah in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm surprised people didn't know. It's not like I was trying to hide it, I just wasn't going to tell people." Noah thought about the time Sam and he almost got caught in the locker room. "You know, in high school I had a little crush on you." _'And by little crush I mean I was totally in love with you.'_ Noah thought.

"Really?" Kurt tried, and failed, to hide his blush. "I actually had a little crush on you too, you know, once you stopped throwing me in the dumpster."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Noah ducked his head down, embarrassed of his past actions.

"Doesn't matter. It was a long time ago. And you stopped being a complete ass once you joined glee."

"So, you had a crush on me after I stopped throwing you into dumpsters… weren't you dating Blaine then?" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, it was. I mean… I developed my crush at the end of our sophomore year and it stuck around for awhile. I don't think it fully went away until Blaine and I were really serious and even then I will admit to checking you out during glee. What about you? When was your little crush on me?"

"I don't know when it really started. I thought you were hot and then I realized I thought you were hot and started throwing you in a dumpster and sleeping with every girl I could. How I made it through the first two years of high school without getting an STD is a miracle. Anyway, after Beth was born I started to accept the fact that I was bi and started to really notice you. If it wasn't for Blaine I might have tried something."

The two looked at each other for a minute before Kurt decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Well, Blaine isn't around anymore…"

Kurt looked straight at Noah, daring him to ask him out. Noah looked back at Kurt, questioning if understood correctly.

"So, are you going to ask me out or am I going to walk out of here in embarrassment?" Kurt stated, already thinking of an exit strategy so he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment in front of Noah.

Noah stood up and for a moment Kurt was worried he would just leave, but then he got on his knees in front of Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt laughed at the show and nodded.

"Text me where you live and I will pick you up at six. But, I don't understand why you couldn't ask me out…"

"Because of… reasons!" and with a giggle Kurt walked out into the rain and disappeared from sight.


End file.
